1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower curtain system with removable upper straps and removable lower weights and more particularly pertains to providing for the easy mounting and dismounting of shower curtains and for the proper hanging capabilities thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shower curtains and supports of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, shower curtains and supports of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of hanging shower curtains through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,320,308 to Silverman discloses a curtain hook and installation. U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,155 to Stern discloses a shower curtain assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,511 to Kintner disclsoes a fastening means. U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,328 to Davison discloses a magnetic clothespin. U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,134 discloses a drapery pleat holder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,059 discloses a reversible shower curtain. U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,187 discloses a shower curtain. U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,877 to Subecz et al. discloses a shower curtain ensemble U.S. Pat. No. 5,2148,580 discloses a shower curtain sealing and fastening arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,766 to Lang discloses a shower curtain rod attachment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,884 to Angerman discloses a shower curtain ring. U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,407 to Perez discloses a shower curtain loop. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 362,147 discloses combined shower curtain and support elements. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a shower curtain system with removable upper straps and removable lower weights that allows providing for the easy mounting and dismounting of shower curtain and for the proper hanging capabilities thereof.
In this respect, the shower curtain system with removable upper straps and removable lower weights according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved shower curtain system with removable upper straps and removable lower weights which can be used for providing for the easy mounting and dismounting of shower curtains and for the proper hanging capabilities thereof.
In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.